


Airplane

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Flying on a plane for eight hours is not Alex's idea of fun, but at least he has Jack to make it tolerable.





	Airplane

If there was one thing the boys in All Time Low loved, it was touring. They loved connecting with their fans every night and meeting awesome people. They also loved that touring allowed them to travel to new places that they probably wouldn’t have visited otherwise. The only downside was having to be in airports and on planes so often. It took so much time and did get to be a bit excessive after a while. They had just finished up a month-long tour in the U.K. and were heading back home to Baltimore. They’d been waiting to board the plane for thirty minutes, and didn’t know how much more they could take, since they all just wanted to be back home. They were all doing whatever they could to pass the time. Everyone but Alex, who was trying to not cough his lungs out. He’d come down with the flu the day before, which unfortunately meant that he had to go through a long travel day feeling terrible. Jack heard him coughing next to him and put down his phone, so he could start rubbing Alex’s back.   
“Are you alright, buddy?” Jack asked once Alex finally reached a stopping point.  
“I’ve been better,” Alex replied in a hoarse voice. They played their last show with Alex being sick, so that and the constant coughing was really taking a toll on his voice.  
“I’m sorry that you feel so terrible, especially since it’s a travel day,” Jack replied.   
“Me too, I just want to be in bed dying from this flu, not here,” Alex said, making Jack laugh a little. Even when he felt terrible, Alex could still make everyone around him laugh.   
“We’ll be back soon, we just have to finally get on the plane, then we wait for a bit,” Jack explained. As if on cue, the lady behind the desk at their gate went over the PA system and said that it was time for them to board their plane. Jack helped Alex stand up and gave him his boarding pass. He walked Alex to the desk, and had the lady scan his ticket. She gave him a weird look, due to his current state, but Alex ignored her, and walked onto the plane. Jack was supposed to sit with Zack, but Rian had agreed to swap seats, since he knew that Alex always preferred to be with Jack when he was feeling this bad. Jack thanked Rian one last time before sitting down in the seat next to Alex.  
“Isn’t Rian supposed to sit here?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah he is, but I swapped with him, so I could hopefully help make this flight a little less shitty for you,” Jack explained.  
“I appreciate that,” Alex replied with a smile. Jack got comfortable- as comfortable as you can get in a cramped airplane seat. He looked over at Alex and noticed that he was shivering.   
“Are you cold?” Jack asked, to which Alex nodded. He put his hand to Alex’s forehead and cheeks, and felt the heat radiating off his friend’s skin.  
“You’re really warm,” Jack stated.  
“Well, I’m fucking freezing,” Alex replied, hugging himself to try to get as warm as possible. Jack grabbed the crappy airplane blanket from the pocket of the seat in front of him, and wrapped Alex up in it.  
“Thanks,” Alex said, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter.  
“Hello, this is your captain speaking, and we’re just about to take off. We have a seven-hour flight to Baltimore, Maryland. We hope you enjoy the flight,” the captain said over the plane’s PA system.  
“We’re one step closer to being home,” Jack said, making Alex smile.  
“I’m so ready for that,” Alex replied, coughing.  
“I’m glad we’re getting a couple of weeks off, because you really don’t sound good,” Jack said, feeling concerned for his best friend.  
“I’m glad, too, because I feel like total shit,” Alex replied. Seconds later, the plane started to move, which made Alex’s stomach start to churn. He didn’t say anything to Jack because he figured that it would go away eventually. He wrapped his arms around his stomach discreetly and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, his stomach felt significantly worse, leading him to tap Jack on the shoulder.  
“What’s up, man?” Jack asked.  
“I feel sick,” Alex replied, before gagging.  
“Are you going to be sick?” Jack asked, his eyes starting to widen out of concern. Alex just nodded, covering his mouth, feeling his stomach start to churn more and more. Jack grabbed the barf bag from the seat in front of him and quickly opened it. He handed it to Alex, who quickly took it and put it under his mouth. Jack put his hand on Alex’s back, and seconds later Alex began to get sick in it. People turned and looked at Alex with disgusted grimaces, and Jack hoped that Alex wouldn’t notice them. He knew that Alex would feel embarrassed and mad at himself, and he didn’t think that would be a good combination with his current miserable state. After a few minutes, Alex finally looked like he was done. He leaned back into his seat and looked at Jack.   
“Are you okay now?” Jack asked, still rubbing Alex’s back. Alex just shrugged his shoulders and had an upset look on his face.  
“What doesn’t feel right?” Jack continued.   
“I can’t believe that just happened,” Alex replied, starting to tear up. Damn it, Jack thought to himself. The last thing Alex’s body needed right now was more stress.  
“Alex, it’s okay, you’re pretty sick right now, this isn’t abnormal. I wish you didn’t have to deal with this, because I hate seeing you feel so terrible, but it’s all okay, I promise,” Jack replied, hoping that worked. Alex gave him a small smile as a thank you.  
“Why don’t you try to fall asleep? If you sleep, maybe it’ll make the flight feel less long,” Jack suggested.  
“Okay, I’ll try that. I hate sleeping on planes, they’re so uncomfortable,” Alex replied, moving around in his seat, desperate for comfort. Jack pulled out the shitty pillow provided by the plane, and helped Alex put it in the place that would be most comfortable for him. After a few minutes, Alex drifted off to sleep. Jack didn’t want to fall asleep, since he knew Alex could wake up and need him. He took the earbuds he brought with him out of his backpack and plugged it into the audio jack in the screen on the seat in front of him. He browsed his options on the TV and eventually decided on Friends. He watched an episode in the third season and was on his phone some as well. After about forty minutes he saw Alex start to stir. Jack paused his episode and took his earbuds out.  
“Are you okay, Alex?” Jack asked, putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex was still partly asleep, and Jack figured that he was having a nightmare, which was a pretty normal occurrence for him when he was sick. Jack shook Alex until he finally started to wake up. Alex looked at Jack with a terrified look on his face.  
“Alex, did you have a nightmare?” Jack asked, putting his arm around Alex. The sick boy nodded his head and started to tear up again.   
“It’s okay, none of whatever you saw was real. What happened in your dream? Talking about it might make you feel better,” Jack suggested. Alex sat up a little before beginning to speak.  
“In my dream, we were back in the airport, and I was trying to snuggle onto you, because of how terrible I feel. You got really mad at me for that, and you guys ended up leaving me in the airport by myself,” Alex explained, bursting into a coughing fit. Jack pat his back until the fit died down.  
“Alex, that wouldn’t happen. We all love and care about you, and want you to get better,” Jack replied, starting to see the panicked expression fade from his friend’s face.  
“I know you wouldn’t, it just seemed so real,” Alex said.  
“Why don’t we do something to get your mind off this. Do you want to watch something on the screen?” Jack suggested.  
“Maybe in a bit, my head is killing me, and I feel like looking at that while we’re moving will make it worse,” Alex replied, sneezing.  
“Okay, what do you want to do?” Jack asked.  
“Want to just talk some? I don’t really want to go back to sleep, and I can’t do much else right now,” Alex explained.  
“Sure, what should we talk about?” Jack asked.  
“I’m not sure, but I do want to say thank you for trying to help me feel better. I know you’d probably rather be sleeping, or doing literally anything else aside from this,” Alex said, making Jack smile.  
“You’re welcome, Alex. I don’t mind helping you feel better. I hate to see you feeling this bad,” Jack replied. They had begun to talk about the tour that they’d just finished. They talked about the highs and lows that it consisted of. They ended up talking about all of this until they had about thirty minutes left on the flight. Alex had started to shift around in his seat which Jack quickly noticed.   
“Are you alright man?” Jack asked.  
“No, I feel really terrible,” Alex replied with a cough.  
“I’m sorry, I wish I could just snap my fingers and make you feel better,” Jack said, rubbing his friend’s back.  
“I hate this so much,” Alex replied, thinking out loud.   
“I know. We’re so close to landing, then you can go home and be in your own bed, and focus all of your energy into getting better,” Jack replied. Alex put his head onto Jack’s shoulder and Jack put his arm around his sick friend, and they ended up staying like this for the rest of the flight. When the plane landed, Jack woke Alex up and helped him off the plane. They got all their bags, then went out of the airport.   
“You guys go on home, I’ll get Alex home, and make sure he’ll be okay,” Jack explained to Rian and Zack.  
“Okay, sounds good man. Feel better, dude,” Rian said.  
“Yeah, feel better so we can all have a good time again soon,” Zack added.  
“Thanks guys, I’ll be okay soon, assuming that I don’t die from this shit,” Alex replied, coughing. Rian and Zack got into their cabs, and Jack and Alex got into theirs. Jack gave the driver Alex’s address, then they were on their way. Once they got to Alex’s house, Jack got all their luggage, and helped Alex inside.  
“Let’s get you changed and in bed, dude,” Jack suggested.  
“Sounds good to me, I’m freezing,” Alex said, coughing.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be all snuggled up in your bed in just a minute, and you’ll feel plenty warm then,” Jack explained. He handed Alex a long sleeve shirt and some sweatpants and let Alex change. Alex handed Jack his dirty clothes, then went to his bed, coughing as he got under the covers. Jack put the clothes into Alex’s hamper, then walked over to Alex.   
“Do you want to be by yourself, or do you want me to stay here with you?” Jack asked. If he was being honest, he was looking forward to being in his own bed, but Alex was his top priority right now.  
“If you don’t mind staying here, I really don’t want to be by myself right now,” Alex replied.  
“No problem. Cuddles?” Jack asked, making Alex smile and nod. Jack got into Alex’s bed, and let Alex latch onto him.   
“Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate this,” Alex said with a sneeze.  
“No problem, anything to make you feel better,” Jack replied. Alex feel asleep a few minutes later, and Jack did not too long after. Over the next few days, Jack and the rest of the band took care of Alex. After about a week, Alex was back to his normal self, having a great time with his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little over 2000 words! This isn’t the longest one that I’ve written, but I thought put the longer ones out in parts. Thoughts? Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoyed this, and I will post another story soon. I put dates on most of these stories when I originally wrote them, and I’m going to post the date I have written for when I started it on here. I started this one on March 28, 2018. Thanks again for reading!! -Liv


End file.
